The Best Gift
by Clio S.S
Summary: Gohan's birthday before the Cell Games. Nothing too elaborate, just sweet. Please, enjoy!


The night had fallen unnoticed. They would party well into evening, and Gohan was positive that it was the most pleasant day in his life so far. Even though it wasn't really his birthday, Parents and Grandpa had done their best so that it didn't really matter. The four of them had had fun, laughing and singing, feasting on the goodies prepared by Mother and marvelling at the presents he'd been given. Gohan thought he was the happiest person in the world when being able to spend time like this, with his family. He hoped to enjoy such days more often.

Parents and Grandpa had gone to sleep already, but he himself didn't feel like doing so. As quietly as he could, he put together the telescope - a gift from Grandpa - and now was sitting by the window, gazing at the corners of the deep Universe. When he looked at them through the glass, it felt so hard to believe once he'd actually seen them more closely... that once he'd travelled through space and landed on the foreign planets in another solar systems. Namek... Namek was too far... He wouldn't see it with the telescope. But, he remembered, Namek had been destroyed, and the Namekians had decided to find a new land to settle. He wished he had asked Dende where it would be; he could visit them some day, and now it seemed no longer possible...

Sweeping his gaze over the constellations and galaxies, Gohan admitted that the Universe was amazing, but at the same time he knew his place was here. Maybe he felt like this because he was really 'the defender of the Earth'. He giggled, for it sounded like some movie: _Superhero, Earth Defender_. Yet, it was true that he once had fought to protect his planet... and most likely would have to do it again. His smile faded when his thought ran to the present situation. The world with its whole population was in grave danger. In just a few days, Father, him, and a group of friends were to enter a battle that would decide on their future. For half a day, he'd managed to forget about what awaited them - the happy atmosphere could banish the concern - but now, as Parents were asleep and he was sitting in silence, the thought of upcoming confrontation with Cell was back, as was the anxiety. Could they really win? Would the training in the Room of Spirit and Time be enough to defeat the enemy? Father seemed so calm, as if he was certain of their victory... but Gohan himself was far from being so confident.

He moved back from the telescope and stared at the sky above. The big full moon was hovering over the Earth, flooding the scenery with its light. No matter how many times destroyed, he would always stubbornly return to demand his place next to this planet. Maybe if he knew that the Earth was close to being annihilated, he would flee... search for some safer part of the Universe, far from the crazy warriors and frenzied monsters...? The idea of the moon going on a journey made him smile involuntarily. Well, he could well imagine it; he was sure that the stars and the planets were alive just like all other beings. He rested his elbows on the window, dreamingly staring at the white sphere.

After a while, he frowned upon seeing what seemed a shadow on the moon surface. He glanced in the telescope, turning it towards the satellite and focusing. He gasped in surprise when his eyes caught a very familiar sight. He hadn't felt that _ki_... No, it was not right: he used to feel it always, regardless of the distance; he simply hadn't expected...

Yet, Piccolo-san was undoubtedly floating in the air high above... and looking _here_. Gohan blinked in disbelief and looked up again. Well, Piccolo-san _had_ an exceptional sight, and it'd probably got even sharper after he'd united with Kami-sama. It was only natural he could perfectly see him even from such heights... and that thought filled Gohan with warmth. Again, he peeked in the telescope, only to see that Piccolo was smiling with his crooked smile that Gohan admired so much; he must have realized he'd been noticed, probably felt it in Gohan's _ki_...

Gohan hesitated only a moment and then shot up in the air, driving away the thought that Mother would surely scold him for leaving through the window. The night was warm, although the air was getting colder the higher he soared. Still, it took him only a few seconds to reach the tall, moonlit figure.

"Piccolo-san...!" he called, unable to hold back his smile.

"I see that, as befits the warrior before the battle, you stay vigilant even at nights...?" Piccolo said with irony.

Gohan chuckled. "We celebrated my birthday," he confessed. "And I stayed up until late..."

"Indeed, your house seemed very lively tonight," Piccolo admitted wryly, folding his arms.

"If you were around, you should have come, too. There was enough space by the table," Gohan suggested, trying not to sound reproachful. "But, ah, you Namekians don't eat, so you wouldn't feel comfortable," he added immediately and ceased smiling. "I'm sorry, it was thoughtless of me..." He lowered his head.

Piccolo snorted. "You know what, Gohan? You bother too much," he grunted. Then, however, somewhat reluctantly, he added, "Still, otherwise you wouldn't be Gohan."

Shyly, Gohan looked up at him again. "But I'm happy I can see you know," he said in a soft voice.

Piccolo didn't reply and only stared at him. His cape was billowing around him, for the wind never ceased blowing on this height. The moon seemed even bigger, its light almost dazzling, yet Gohan could see all details of that face he knew like his own. A memory came back to him, some feeling he'd managed to forget...

"I can tell something is gnawing at you," Piccolo finally interrupted the silence, still giving him a close look. "The upcoming battle..?"

Gohan nodded hesitantly, trying to understand the cause of that unpleasant feeling in his chest. The battle with Cell did trouble him, but it seemed there was something more, something else, even if those things were connected. Usually, he enjoyed Piccolo's presence - and he enjoyed it tonight, too - yet he couldn't relax now. His heart was beating faster, his muscles tensed, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Why he suddenly felt so bad? Had anything happened? But he'd spent his last days away from fighting and only had trained with Father... hadn't he? He tried to focus, angry with himself and his reactions.

"In the Room of Spirit and Time..." he started uncertainly, "When I was there, the world seemed so far away, and the days passed according to that counting."

Piccolo nodded. "I know what you're talking about."

"But once I left... once I returned here," Gohan went on, encouraged, "the year I spent there seemed so unreal. As if I woke from a dream and was the very same person I was before."

"You _are_ the very same person," Piccolo pointed. "Even if you looks different, even if you changed a bit... But I understand what you mean," he added. "And?"

Gohan took a deep breath. His racing heart told him he was going in the right direction, although talking turned more and more difficult. "Cell had... absorbed the Cyborgs only a few days ago, right? You fought with him... _only just_." He gulped; some terrible load weighed on him, making him strive for breath. "Piccolo-san... You've almost... died," he choked and lowered his head again.

Now he could remember: that moment and his own feeling of helplessness... of despair that he would lose someone that was as important to him as were Mother and Father, sometimes even more important. The year that had passed in the meantime faded from his mind, and what remained was what he'd experienced here only just. He remembered that feeling of terror... and desire to rush even towards his own death when everything in him yearned to the only friend he'd ever had. Had Father not stopped him...

He trembled. He didn't want to endure it ever again. Piccolo-san was right: he bothered too much... yet he couldn't otherwise. And now the battle was upon him again, along with that fear. The Dragon Balls were no longer here to revive those who might die from Cell's hand. He didn't fear for his own safety, yet the very thought of losing people he loved, filled him with cold and pain. He pressed his eyelids together. That feeling was so overwhelming he wished he could disappear, so that he wouldn't need to suffer so much.

A warm hand rested on his head. "But I didn't die," Piccolo said. "There's no use worrying about what might have happened, Gohan, when it didn't. It's just a waste of your energy."

Gohan kept silent. When Piccolo-san spoke like that, it sounded so simple... only it wasn't.

"I survived, and you may be sure that I'll do my best to survive the next time as well," Piccolo continued. "You can't possibly consider me a weakling that will be beaten by the likes of Cell?" he added wryly.

Automatically, Gohan shook his head, but he still kept his eyes closed. In fact, it was hard for him to believe such claims. He was no longer a child that took the adults' words for granted. He'd seen and lived through far too much to allow himself such naivety.

"I don't want... Don't leave me, Piccolo-san," he choked. He realized he subjected himself to a contempt and was ashamed of his fear, but the fear was simply stronger than the shame.

The fingers in his hair twitched.

"I will always be with you, Gohan," Piccolo replied in a soft voice. "I'll stay with you until the end."

Gohan clutched his fists. His reason warned him against trusting such words, but his heart... felt slightly uplifted nonetheless. Such words... Maybe they weren't the absolute truth of the Universe, for no-one knew their future, but... He couldn't drive away the comfort they gave. He needed that comfort, here and now... as much as he needed that hand on his head. He thought he'd rather stay a naive child to be able to implicitly believe those words and be happy that they'd been spoken. He swallowed and then nodded.

"Piccolo-san... Do you think we can defeat Cell?" he asked once he could trust his voice again.

Piccolo folded his arms again. "Our hard training couldn't be in vain," he said dryly, even though it wasn't a real answer.

"But will it be enough?" Gohan called out before he checked himself. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward..."

"If everyone were such a coward, the Earth wouldn't have reason to worry," Piccolo replied with his typical mockery, but there was also laughter in his voice. "Gohan, it's only natural to feel fear before the battle. Only those thick-skulled Saiyans don't feel it... or, at least, they don't show it," he added. "I bet the Dragon Balls that even Mister 'I-am-the-strongest-warrior-in-the-universe' Vegeta was shaking in his boots once or twice when facing a stronger opponent."

Unexpectedly, Gohan felt like smiling. "I'm a Saiyan, too," he reminded.

Piccolo snorted and turned away in the pose saying, 'Don't you argue with me, kid.'

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gohan," he spoke. "But you mustn't give in to fear, you can't turn into its slave. To the contrary, you have to overcome it and use it yourself. Fear can become your strength."

"Fear can... help?" Gohan was puzzled.

"Yes. Do you understand it?"

Gohan wondered about those words. He understood, he really did - and the realization suddenly flared up in his mind, banishing the darkness. His fear... What he feared most was to lose people that he held dear... but he couldn't let the fear paralyse him, because in that case everything would be in vain indeed. No, he had to make everything... give his best... devote the last of his energy... and fight, thinking only of saving his friends. Never assume anything else, always double and triple his efforts, and advance, never fall back, never give in. He had to believe in himself and hope for victory. If he didn't, the battle would be lost even before it started.

"Piccolo-san... I'm happy you've come," he said again, raising his eyes.

Piccolo turned to him again and smiled wryly. "Even though I didn't bring you a birthday gift...?"

Gohan chuckled; the load in his chest lessened, only to vanish completely in the next moment along with any doubts he'd had. "I don't need gifts," he replied truthfully and then frowned. "But, Piccolo-san, you gave me the best gift, after all," he noticed. "You made this day... really great."

'Perfect,' he added in thought.

Piccolo didn't answer; for a second, he stared at him intently and then only nodded. Gohan smiled, relishing the feeling of calm filling him. He thought he could spend the night here - no-one could lift his heart like Piccolo-san - but Mother wouldn't be glad.

"I'll be going now," he said finally, reluctant to break that blissful moment.

Piccolo nodded again.

"Thank you, Piccolo-san," Gohan added in a softer voice.

"Sleep well," Piccolo replied.

"I will," Gohan assured him with a smile.

He didn't look back as he flew down, letting the night air cool down his cheeks. He knew that the Namekians didn't sleep... The smile wouldn't leave his lips when he gave in to the happy thought, even if it was only his imagination, that Piccolo-san, up there under the full moon, was going to guard his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **_Japanese people, especially children, often add honorifics when speaking of animals, the sun, the moon etc., eg. 'neko-chan' (kitty), 'tori-san' (bird), 'tsuki-sama' (moon); thus, knowing Gohan's love for all beings, I decided that he use the pronoun 'he' when relating to the moon._


End file.
